You're My Hero (Not Like You Have a Choice)
by Zee126
Summary: What was it like to date a superhero for six months? And how did Vicki go from being a cheerful, sweet, and innocent girl to the "interesting" girlfriend of Larryboy in Trust No One? Perhaps their relationship would be harder than anyone thought. (Another prolouge to Trust No One)


**I AM ALIVE ^o^ ILL EXPLAIN LATER**

** So this story is related to one of my other stories, Trust No One. Its ok if you didn't** **read that story, but after reading this, I suggest you read Trust No One!**

**In Trust No One Larryboy and Vicki are a couple. But one time after publishing and completing that story, I looked over it and realized it was missing something. And everyone who read Trust No One were probably like, "Wow, Vicki is a horrible girlfriend!" and they were right! Well, I made her like that for the sake of the story.**

**But when you look at Vicki as she really is, you might see that she is actually very kind and cheerful and sweet towards others, somewhat contradicting her attitude in Trust No One. So to make up some sort of explanation, I wrote this! :3**

**This story explains Larryboy and Vicki's relationship the six months leading up to Trust No One and why Vicki ended up all warped and twisted. At least I hope it explains.**

**Unlike most of my stories, this one was aimed at being less dramatic and suspenseful and more comical and funny. Although I don't know how well a job I did at that.**

**One last thing: I don't own Larryboy. Its obvious, isn't it?**

* * *

••YOU'RE MY HERO (NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A CHOICE)••

**NOVEMBER**

"C'mon Vicki, just one fact?"

Vicki giggled, "Why?"

"Just tell me one thing!" Bob the Tomato pleaded.

Vicki playfully flipped her hair as she rolled her eyes. "What would you like to know?"

"Just anything. Conversation, dating areas, or the maybe even something really really juicy-"

"Bob!" Vicki yelled louder than usual, her green cucumber skin blushing.

"I'm sorry Vicki," Bob the Tomato, editor of the _Daily_ _Bumble_, said, staring down at his desk, "But I think it would be really cool if we could write an article about how your special relationship is going."

"Special relationship?" the high voice of an eight year old squeaked. Junior Asparagus popped his head through a doorway into Bob's office.

"Uh, Junior, it's just that Bob was asking about-" Vicki stammered, blushing more.

"OH! I know! You and Larryboy dating!" Junior practically screamed for the whole world to hear.

"Exactly! Our star reporter dating the town superhero! Then I can go around town as the 'editor of the _Daily Bumble_, the newspaper of the Vicki Cucumber dating Larryboy! The newspaper is making so much money thanks to love!" exclaimed Bob, who was possibly drank way too much coffee. "I love love!"

"Yeah! Love!" yelled Junior, who was also hyper from possibly too much sugar or something.

Vicki was speechless. "Well guys-"

"Love!" Junior continued to yell.

"It is-" Vicki continued to try to say something.

"Love!"

"Well, Junior..."

"Love!~"

"I think you might be too young to even-"

"L!~O!~V!~E!"

"Junior-"

"LOOOOOOVVVVVE!"

"Junior! Bob!" Vicki yelled. Junior stopped prancing around the room yelling love while Bob, who seemed to be sitting at his desk dazed the whole time thinking about success, looked up.

Vicki took a breath. "YOU'RE RIGHT, IT IS LOVE! LARRYBOY JUST MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY!"

The three in the room cheered loudly. It seemed everyone felt so excited that Vicki was dating the superhero.

"Vicki and Larryboy sitting in a tree!" Junior began to sing.

"K! I! S! S! I! N-"

"Junior!" Vicki scolded again, blushing more.

"What?" Junior asked.

"Well, it's just that...it's not like that...Vicki replied.

"What do you mean?" Junior, and surpringly Bob, (well, at this point maybe it not a surprise) asked in unison.

"We just started dating a month ago!" Vicki said.

Bob and Junior looked down at the ground. "Yeah..."

"Well, I'm still excited though. It's only been a month, but I think our relationship is going great!" Vicki grinned. It was young love still, but Vicki knew that she and Larryboy were both happy.

The other two grinned back. Vicki then left the room, entering the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Junior continued to whisper chant, "First comes love..."

* * *

The streets were also crazy. People followed Vicki everywhere she went.

"It's great! We are both happy!" Vicki would always reply.

"You're dating a superhero, of course you're happy!" a stranger said once.

"But isn't he a little busy sometimes?" someone else asked.

Vicki thought for a second. "Well, as long as we are still close it's fine!"

Busy? Of course Larryboy was busy. When Vicki told him about the question she was asked, he almost scoffed at such a question with an obvious answer. His life was a combination of fighting evil, preventing evil, hunting down evil, also with attending his superhero classes and interacting with fellow superheroes, also with working as a janitor undercover, or at least with his partner Archibald trying to get him to do that and other "boring" stuff, along with trying to keep his secret identity a secret. And that does not even include his relationship with Vicki.

"It's great! We're both happy!" Larryboy would say to Archibald, random strangers, and other (some would say maybe jealous?) superheroes. Then there were the super villains.

It has been a month and the news and gossip spread over the villains like a wildfire.

"Hey Larryboy, wouldn't you rather be with your girlfriend instead of fighting me?"

"Aw, I bet your girlfriend wouldn't like the idea of us fighting!"

"Hey, your girlfriend know you're out this late hanging out with me? Oh wait, I mean attacking me! We are not friends, we are enemies! Bitter enemies! I mean we spend a lot of time chasing each other...ugh, Lampy, hold him down! LAMPY DO SOMETHING!"

"Nice girlfriend you have there. It would be a shame if something happened to her..."

All those were jokes Larryboy heard while fighting villains. Honestly, it took away the whole "I'm here to bring justice and you're evil deeds will be put to an end because I am that hero," vibe.

But still, "It's great! We're both happy!"

Larryboy thought about this as he met with Vicki in the park. They smiled at each other and walked together, the other comments about their relationship fresh in their minds.

* * *

**DECEMBER**

During the second month, the air got colder. Snow soon sprinkled the city of Bumblyburg. Lights were strung on almost every building. Almost every person held bags full of gifts and long lists of yet to be bought presents. A huge tree was set up in central park.

Christmas is one of most wonderful times of the year in Bumblyburg. The people are even friendlier. As for crimes, the villains never seem to take a break but they ease it a little during December.

Yet that did not prevent Vicki from being tied to the top of the central park Christmas tree, strapped to the star that sat upon the tree. Awful Alvin cackled in delight as he casually sat on his floating platform against the dark orange winter night sky.

It was late at night now. A light frost was falling and all the streets were abandoned. Before getting captured, Vicki was standing on the roof of the Daily Bumble to take a photo of the city in it's holiday state for the newspaper. Everyone has left the office already except for Larry, the janitor of the building.

Vicki shivered against the giant golden metal star, burying her face in her pink wool scarf as specks of white snow brushed her face. Vicki sighed.

"Ha! Where's your hero now?" Alvin sneered, waving Lampy around.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Vicki muttered. Where was Larryboy? It was freezing and Vicki was now in a bad mood.

"Its too cold up here. I think I'll leave you up here and maybe no one will even find out," Alvin said, lowering his platform to the ground.

"Larryboy!" Vicki's cracking voice called out for the twentieth time. Vicki sighed again. "Its cold and I'm in trouble! Hurry up!"

Vick has been used like this before. Countless times. But it was usually just being tied up to something and being the target of something else. But that was it. Vicki hated those times, but those times felt as much as staying next to a warm fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

Warm fire. Hot chocolate. Vicki dreamed of these warm thoughts as she leaned on the deathly frozen star,to avoid leaning forward and falling off the tree. The golden fluroescent light the star gave off held no warmth.

Warm thoughts. Vicki would have dreamily smiled if her face was not frozen. Cackling hot bright fire. Sweet warm and melting hot chocolate. A comfy snuggly wool blankey drapped around her as she leaned against Larryboy-

"Larryboy!" Vicki shrieked again, gaining a little warmth from her own growing anger.

"Yeah?"

Vicki looked down a couple branches and saw Larryboy clinging to one branch, his face dimly illumitated by Christmas lights. He was actually smiling.

Vicki was not.

"What took you so long?" Vicki yelled.

Larryboy frowned. "I got here as fast as I could. I left as soon as I saw Alvin grab you off the roof of the Daily Bumble."

Vicki frowned more. "First of all, I was captured thirty minutes ago! Second of all, if you saw me getting captured at the moment, why didn't you just save me before I got tied up here!?"

Larryboy blinked. "I...wasn't ready."

"Not ready? How does that even make any sense? You're a super hero, its your job to be ready!" Vicki replied.

Larryboy mentally face palmed at what was happening, since he could not do it physically with his hands that did not exist. And if he did face palm he felt that would somehow make Vicki angrier.

Larryboy was not ready because of the fact that he was undercover as Larry and a janitor climbing a giant Christmas tree would not work at all.

Vicki sighed for about the hundreth time. "Please just get me down."

Larryboy climbed to the top of the tree to the star where Vicki was. He pulled apart the ropes that restrained Vicki and realized that were merely thin ropes that Vicki could have snapped easily. Vicki seemed to be smart and clever. Larryboy wondered why Vicki did not try to save herself.

Once Vicki was free and stood on the same top branch Larryboy stood on, Larryboy asked, "Why didn't you try to break these ropes?"

"Well, it would be more dangerous since I might fall without the ropes," Vicki replied, "Also, I was waiting for you. You're my hero after all." Then Vicki added, "But please be more prepared to save me."

Larryboy just nodded and said, "I will, I am that hero after all. Well, let's get down from here."

Vicki stared down the lumbering tree. "You don't mind carrying me?"

Larryboy was already four branches down the tree. He looked back up at Vicki, who gave him a shy smile."Sure."

Larryboy went back up to the top of the tree and carefully picked up Vicki. As he slowly made his way down, he realized carrying Vicki made the journey down the tree harder and riskier. As he carried Vicki in front of him, he lost view of the branches beneath them.

So only ten seconds after carrying Vicki, what Larryboy thought was another branch turned out to be just empty space. Vicki and Larryboy began to fall down the everlastingly tall tree.

Vicki and Larryboy both screamed.

"Larryboy! Do something!" Vicki shrieked with eyes glued closed. Vicki latched on to Larryboy tighter, practically strangeling Larryboy, who gasped for air.

Larryboy quickly shot one of his famous plungers somewhere random, as Vicki's blonde locks of hair kept brushing his face. Suddenly, Larryboy felt his plunger stick to something as the line went taunt.

But to their luck, or lack thereof, his plunger grabbed on to the star on top of the tree.

The star got pulled from its glorified place on top of the giant evergreen and began to make sumersaults down the towering tree. Larryboy's plunger removed its grip on the falling star and landed on a lower branch on the tree.

Larryboy, who closed his eyes after giving up hope, reopened them to find out that he landed on his feet at the bottom of the tree without a scratch. Then he realized he lost Vicki.

"Vicki?! Vicki!" Larryboy was worried Vicki would have gotten hurt, and if ***she*** got hurt, let us just say he would get hurt as well.

To Larryboy's relief and horror, Vicki's screaming entered his mind as it got louder and louder and was coming from above.

The next thing Larryboy knew was that his face was planted in a thin layer of fresh snow mixed with the wet grass of the park. On his back stood Vicki.

Vicki looked down at her boyfriend. Still standing on his back, she yelled, "Larryboy!" and somehow yanked his snow covered head out of the grass iced with snow.

Larryboy dizzily looked into the nervous face of Vicki. "Are you ok?!" she asked.

Larryboy replied, "I was ok-"

"What just happened?! You just fell while you were carrying me!" Vicki cried, her face shrouded in anger again.

"Ha ha, yes Larryboy, letting me capture your lady friend in the first place is a sign of being a bad boyfriend! Awful Alvin said, coming from around the tree, snickering.

"Awful Alvin," Larryboy growled, still with Vicki standing on top of him.

"Ah Larryboy, letting a girl step on you. Literally!" Alvin motioned to Larryboy and Vicki's current position. "She just makes you weak! And you should have heard her!" Alvin taunted, "'Oh Larryboy, please save me!" Alvin yelled in a high-pitched and girly voice. "Oh Larryboy, you're my hero! Larryboy! Oh Larryboy! Larryboy! Oh my! Larryboy, I love you!" Then Alvin proceeded to make a kissing sound with his lips while waving his arms in front of him in a hugging position.

Larryboy hoped the snow on his face would hide his embarrassment as Vicki hopped off of Larryboy.

"Hey! That's not at all what happened!" Vicki yelled accusingly, burning with wrath.

"Oh really? You know what they say! Remember Lampy?" Alvin said with a smile on his face as he grabbed Lampy and he and Lampy began to rock side to side.

"Vicki and Larryboy, sitting in a tree! K! I! S! S! I! N! G!"

"Stop it!" Vicki screamed, enraged, "Does everyone like to sing that?" The snow could just melt from how angry she looked. Meanwhile, Larryboy said nothing as he quietly stood up and shook the snow off his face.

"Hey Larryboy, why so quiet? Embarrassed?" Alvin laughed as Larryboy glowered at him.

Alvin ceased his laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ah, ever since you too started dating, I just knew torturing the two of you would be the best thing ever!" Alvin pointed wildly at the couple as a clanking noise of a falling object echoed from the upper branches of the Christmas tree, getting closer.

"And here I am, mocking your foolish love!" Alvin continued." It's like I made a wish on a falling star-" Alvin then screamed as he suddenly looked up right before the giant star finally made its way down the tree before crushing Alvin into the ground.

Silence ensued as Larryboy and Vicki's jaws hung open and their widened eyes blinked in surprise.

"Don't speak of this to anyone!" Larryboy quickly said.

A moment later, Vicki asked, "Hey Larryboy?"

Larryboy looked up at Vicki from where he was trying to pull the star off of Alvin. "Yeah?"

"I don't make you weak, right? Like what Alvin said?" Vicki asked, blinking innocently.

Larryboy stared at Vicki, carefully choosing his answer. "No. I mean, because of you, I'm going to act much more stronger now..."

Vicki smiled and said, "Of course. Because you're my hero!"

At the feet of Larryboy and Vicki beneath the giant metal star, Alvin's twitching arms reached out and made the hugging motion again in mockery.

* * *

**JANUARY**

Christmas passed with happy smiles and gifts then January rolled in.

As for the whole relationship thing, well it still was all "It's great! We're both happy!" Or at least Larryboy thought that.

As for Vicki, she was worried now. The crimes in Bumblyburg were at an average rate, which of course was never a good thing, but just now Vicki was realizing how busy a superhero can actually be.

The first months it did not bother her. But as the missed phone calls piled up and how they barely talked face to face made Vicki see this would not be easy.

"Sooooo Vicki?~" Bob asked one day.

Vicki was not in a good mood that day. "Not now Bob."

"C'mon Vicki, please?"

"Why?" Vicki whined.

Bob got a little more serious seeing Vicki's mood and sat up at his desk. He faced Vicki who sat on a chair opposite him.

"The news is really slow today. We just need...something special," Bob explained.

Junior instantly shot out of his chair and jumped on to Bob's desk. "But Bob, what about my article about-"

"No one cares about the celery from Switzerland that can jump rope, Junior!" Bob said in frustration.

Junior was stunned. "But Bob, I said there was a leek from Japan that could sing-"

"Junior, that's not news! There's probably thousands of singing leeks all over the world and none any more talented than the other!" Bob said.

"But there's more-"

"Hey Vicki, do you have anything else?" Bob asked, turning to face Vicki.

Vicki blew her hair out of her face. "Nope," Vicki said grumpily.

Junior and Bob stared at Vicki. Junior asked, "Vicki, is there something wrong?"

Vicki solemly looked up and sighed. "Its nothing."

Of course something was wrong.

Vicki was feeling upset about Larryboy...again.

For some reason, Larryboy was frequently busy during January. As for Vicki, she was getting captured more and more. From being tied to railroad tracks, locked in a giant bird cage, and being tied to a ceiling by a rope and _almost_ becoming a piñata, the super villains had weird ideas. But while Larryboy came to save her and all the usual "I'm your hero" and swooning everytime Larryboy saved her, Vicki did not get to see Larryboy that often.

At that moment, a loud "I AM THAT HERO" was heard outside the large window behind Bob's desk.

Vicki immidieatly jumped out of her seat gasping. Then she ran to the window behind Bob's desk and shoved Bob's rolling chair aside, causing Bob to go spiraling across the room yelling.

"Cool, it's Larryboy!" Junior cheered while jumping on Bob's desk as Bob continued to spin around the room.

"Not now, Junior!" Vicki quickly said, shoving the window open and ducking her head outside.

"Larryboy!" Vicki yelled, watching Larryboy soar through the air while hanging from his plunger. Vicki screamed louder. "LARRYBOY!"

"Um, Vicki," Junior piped up as Bob's spinning office chair tipped behind him, dumping Bob on the floor, "Since Larryboy just yelled, 'I am that hero,' isn't he too busy being 'that hero?'"

"I said not now, Junior!" Vicki yelled as she ran across the room into the elevator and disappeared.

Vicki ran into the streets just to see her hero about to land on the ground.

"Hey Larry-" Vicki started to say as she hopped right into Larryboy's way, causing Larryboy to knock right into her. The two cucumbers flew into a fountain behind Vicki and splashed into the freezing cold water.

Larryboy stood up in the fountain soaked and confused as Vicki splashed up in the water rather angry.

"Larryboy! Watch where you're going!" Vicki angrily yelled.

"Well, Vicki, you kinda jumped-"

"Oh never mind," Vicki said flustered, "Let's spend some time together, its been a whole month."

"Uh, Vicki-"

Vicki began to ring out her hair. "Aw, Larryboy, my hair got wet! You see, I got it cut yesterday and-"

"Yeah, Vicki, but I was in-" Larryboy quickly looked around.

"Are you even paying attention? Did you even realize how short my hair is now? Or my new dress? Or my make-up, I chose purple just for you. So, do you think I'm cute or-"

"Vicki, I don't have time now," Larryboy quickly said, "I was in the middle of fighting a-" then Larryboy gasped. Instantly be pulled Vicki and himself out of the fountain and jumped to the side. Suddenly, a gigantic robotic fist pounded into the fountain. Surrounding the robot were crushed cars and slightly dented buildings. The water from the fountain caused the robot to spark and shut down.

Vicki and Larryboy sat on the cold dry winter grass, soaked and shaken. Vicki blinked in surprise as an "oh" left her mouth.

Larryboy turned to look at Vicki. "I just realized..."

Vicki sharply turned to Larryboy. "You realized what?" Vicki asked, waiting for the right answer.

"You the one were calling me from that window in the _Daily Bumble_, right?"

Vicki stared wide eyed at Larryboy, who could tell she was kind of angry.

Larryboy smiled and quickly said, "Oh wow, look at the time! I have to go...give my turtle a haircut! Yeah! That's it! Bye Vicki!" Then he quickly shot a plunger and flew away.

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

Vicki waited on the park bench, happily humming to herself. It was Valentine's Day, the day for sharing affection between the one who loved.

Now the only one missing was the one she loved.

On Vicki's lap a present wrapped in magenta paper sat, tagged to Larryboy with a plastic card dotted with hearts.

All around Vicki were other couples. Apparently it seemed like every woman in Bumblyburg was waiting in the park clutching over-decorared presents, and one by one, each became a pair when their awaited man arrived. All but Vicki's.

Vicki kept the smile on her face as her left eye sightly twitched. Vicki looked around, hoping to see Larryboy fall from the sky or something. An electric clock on a store window read 7:50. Vicki rolled her eyes; Larryboy was fifty minutes late!

"How hard could it be to just arrive on time?" Vicki said out loud. "I mean, he could arrive at a crime scene at the perfect climax but he's almost an hour late on Valentine's Day."

"I was able to leave right on time," Vicki continued to say out loud unaware, "In fact, I was able to get out of work in five minutes even though Larry spilled a bucket of water in the elevator." Vicki stood up from the park bench. "I had to walk down one hundred sixty stairs and he can't even show up on time!"

Vicki looked around as she watched each couple walk away together. How they made her angry.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Vicki said out loud, scaring some younger couples away. "Maybe Larryboy will learn how much it takes to be in a relationship when he sees that I'm gone!" Vicki said to herself. Then, frustrated, she walked off the grass of the park and unto a sidewalk. She was angrily staring at Larryboy's name on the gift tag so much that she did not see where she was going and ran into someone.

Both she and the stranger she ran into fell back on to the sidewalk. Vicki snapped out of her rage for a second. "I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was going-" Vicki said, standing up and brushing herself when she interrupted herself. "Oh, hi Larry."

"Uh...hi Vicki," Larry stammered out, adjusting his hat. His eyes darted to Vicki's present on the floor and picked it up, handing it to Vicki. "Sorry, I think it was my fault."

"No, I wasn't paying attention. I was just really angry that's all," Vicki said with a sigh.

"That might be my fault," Larry murmured

"What?" Vicki asked, looking up from the present in her hand.

"Nothing!" Larry said quickly, "I mean, why are you angry? You aren't angry at Larryboy or anything..?"

"How did you guess?" Vicki asked, causing Larry to tense up, but Vicki did not notice. "Larryboy is really late to our Valentine's Day date, that's all."

"Well maybe he had something really important to do and is trying really really _really_ hard to be with you?"

"I wonder what he had to do that was so big that it took fifty minutes to do," Vicki said. "So how's your Valentine's Day so far?"

"Well, you know, I spilled water in the elevator...and that was big...and it took fifty minutes to clean it with Bob yelling at me the whole time," Larry said, stepping backwards a little with the air of a person who had the intent to leave in a hurry.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Vicki asked.

"...no..." Larry said.

"Aw, well you can wait around with me until Larryboy shows up," Vicki said, smiling at Larry.

Larry blinked. "Oh hey, I just remembered, I actually am doing something tonight, so, yeah, I should leave, right now, sorry Vicki, bye Vicki!" And with that Larry ran off.

Vicki stared after Larry.

"You men are all the same."

Ten minutes later, Vicki actually fell asleep on a park bench. Suddenly, Larryboy, who was holding flowers and a wrapped present of his own, jumped and landed on the bench next to Vicki.

"I'm sorry I'm late Vicki!" Larryboy, nervously yelled at Vicki, who woke up screaming in surprise and fell off the bench.

Larryboy stepped off the bench as Vicki quickly stood up and grabbed her present.

Larryboy panicked. "Sorry, I had to do something but I'm here now and-"

With a loud and echoing SMACK Vicki slapped Larryboy across the face with her present.

Larryboy fell back on the ground and stared up at Vicki in shock. "What's-"

But before Larryboy could say anything else, Vicki brought the dented gift down on Larryboy's head. Over and over she delivered each blow with the gift on top of hid head, across his face, and into the sides of his head, both her and Larryboy yelling with each hit.

Finally, Larryboy fell forward on his knees, his sore face planted in the grass while Vicki held the torn apart gift box above Larryboy, breathing heavily. Vicki's face was almost red with anger as she stared down at Larryboy.

"Vicki," Larryboy said barely enough to be heard, his face still against the grass, "What just happened?"

At this, Vicki realized what she did and dropped the present on the ground next to her. She got down on the ground next to Larryboy and helped him sit up. They both leaned against each other.

"I'm sorry," Vicki said, "...it was accident..."

"Which one?" Larryboy asked, his sore head feeling heavy against Vicki's, "The one that caused my brain to crack or the one that colored my vision triangle?"

"Oh Larryboy," Vicki said smiling, despite the fact that Larryboy was making no sense, "They were all accidents."

"All of them?!"

"Yes, yes, all of them, accidents!" Vicki said, "I kinda panicked there."

"Accidents," Larryboy repeated.

"Accidents."

"Oh," Larryboy said, making Vicki think he believed her.

"I'm just glad you finally showed up," Vicki said.

"You're not mad?" Larryboy asked.

"It's ok, I'm happy," Vicki said.

"You seemed mad."

"I'm happy, Larryboy."

"Well I am too," Larryboy said honestly, contrary to Vicki. Vicki and Larryboy continued to lean against each other in the park in the soft breeze under the dark orange sky.

"By the way, I brought you a present," Larryboy said.

"Really?" Vicki asked sitting up quickly, leaving Larryboy to fall back. Vicki noticed the present next to Larryboy and the slightly crumpled flowers. She picked it up.

"Aw, thank you Larryboy!" Vicki awkwardly picked up her torn open gift. Luckily the present was still in tact inside.

"I got one for you too!"

* * *

**MARCH**

Vicki sat in the taxi, clutching her beloved camera and a notepad. Now was the time for her to prove just how good a reporter she was.

The destination she told the driver was unclear- keep driving east on the route 96 highway until you see a bus just about to tip off the road.

Vicki got the hot tip about ten minutes ago. Apparently a villain sneaked on to a bus and hijacked it, driving whoever was unfortunate to be on it out of town, whisked away to become hostages, prisoners, test subjects, anything the mad criminal would chose.

Of course, Larryboy showed up just in time to chase after the speeding bus in his Larrymobile and pulled it to a stop with a plunger shot from the front of the car. However, this caused the bus to steer to the side of the highway and end up having two wheels off the ground. It gently tapped the guard rail, which prevented it from falling completely.

But the scene she came up to made her halt, horrified.

It was not the sound of the criminal's curses for revenge as he was being lead away. Nor was it the way it seemed just the slightest breeze could push the shuttering bus down the cliff the road sat on.

But what a foolish reason Vicki was alarmed!

Vicki arrived as she stepped out of the taxi, not even bothering to pay the driver. One certain cucumber superhero caught her eye.

There was her beloved Larryboy helping out after the whole "action hero" part of his deed was finished. With the bus stopped and the hijacker lead away, Larryboy was helping the shaken bus passengers step out of the tipped bus.

And Vicki would have been fine with it- if most the passengers were not girls. Young girls who blushed or "oohed" or giggled slightly when Larryboy would lead them off the upturned bus steps. Young girls that Larryboy would smile at and say things like "Are you ok?" or if the girl thanked him, "Just doing what a hero does."

But he was Vicki's hero too, yes?

If Vicki was not in a relationship, she would simply say about situations like this that there was no need to be jealous, as it would be no big deal and the lover would also remain true to his love.

But now that she was actually in this relationship and situation, she felt she had every right to worry.

She knew that she was not the only girl who would probably go "googly-eyed" at the town's superhero, but felt anxious. Considering Larryboy and her relationship, she hated to admit it, but she was afraid it would deteriorate. She had no idea what Larryboy felt, thinking that all the while he was just oblivious. It has to come to the point that she was worried that even female villains would steal Larryboy away from her.

Breaking her frozen position, Vicki found herself running up to the bus. Larryboy was helping the last passenger hop out of the bus. Before the girl could step out, she handed a black cat she was snuggling to Larryboy for safety.

"Vicki!" Larryboy greeted as Larryboy walked up to her, "You're here to report, I see? All the passengers made it out ok. I'm just helping the last one out. And you have to pet this cat, it's so soft!"

"There's a lot of girls here," Vicki stated.

"Well yeah, but don't forget that guy with the briefcase," Larryboy pointed out, "And the Eggplant brothers. And Mr-"

"Did you really have to help of them like this?" Vicki asked, rocking back and forth, "So...so close?"

"What do you mean?" Larryboy askef as he held the black cat close to his face.

"I don't know, its just that," Vicki said, "I don't feel comfortable with you doing this."

"Well I can't not help someone just because they are a girl," Larryboy said, "Wait- can't not. Can't not. Can't means cannot, I cannot not help- I think that's right, I mean with the double negatives-"

"Larryboy," Vicki interrupted.

"Let me just help this last girl first," Larryboy said, still hugging the cat.

Vicki fiercely grabbed the cat away from him, "And stop cuddling this random girl's cat!" Vicki pulled the cat away, stumbling a bit before brushing against the side of the bus.

Unfortunately, the bus was holding out weaker than thought. For this simple push was all that was needed for the bus to teeter over the not so tall guard rail.

The crowd of rescued passengers and police officers gasped as the bus toppled over the edge of the highway. The last girl in the doorway of the bus screamed as she felt herself about to fall backwards.

Larryboy acted fast and shot a plunger at the girl's chest, pulling her out of the falling bus. The bus tumbled and crashed down the cliff, the vehicle splitting apart between a bundle of trees.

Vicki trembled from the event, but she then she saw red. There, laying on top of Larryboy, was the girl he just pulled from the bus. She was crying and shaking Larryboy, thanking him over and over for saving her life. She was tightly hugging Larryboy.

Too tight for Vicki to handle.

She lost it.

Vicki pulled the grateful girl off Larryboy and flung her to the black concrete. She stared down at Larryboy while still holding the black cat as Larryboy looked up at her.

"Vicki, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" Larryboy asked, ignoring the crowd that went over to look at the bus debris below the cliff.

"You- your my problem!" Vicki cried, "You don't get it, do you? I love you, ok? I can't take the feeling I get that we are just getting farther and farther apart! Don't you remember what happened five months ago? Don't you remember me?"

"Vicki...," Larryboy muttered her name in surprise.

Larryboy stood up and walked closer to Vicki, who took a step back yelling, "Why don't you just butt out, disappear and never come back?" she quickly regretted but took note when she saw Larryboy winced. Then his expression grew hard as he took another step forward.

"I won't leave you," he said firmly, the heroic fire shining in his eyes.

"You're annoying!" Vicki replied, moving away when the black cat she held began to squirm and jumped out of her grasp, running down the road. As an excuse to escape the moment and turn her back to move away, Vicki turned and ran after the cat, trying to chase it.

"Vicki, wait!" Larryboy yelled, getting up and running after her. But a thought echoed in his racing mind.

"Was it the real you that I knew?"

Vicki ignored Larryboy's footsteps on the empty road behind her, fixing her focus on the fast cat in front of her. Trying to catch her breath as she ran, she saw the cat skip ahead on the road, which curved and joined road with more lanes. This new road was not closed off as the former, but the cat skipped across the road with ease just before two or six cars zoomed by.

Vicki was running up to the intersection, seeing the cat patiently waiting at the other side of long road, as if prompting her to cross as well.

Without stopping, Vicki leaped on to the new road and continued to run across the many lanes.

"Vicki!" Larryboy yelled. At that moment, he badly wished that highways had unneccessary red stop lights. What would stop that truck that zoomed down the road, closer and closer?

Larryboy ran as hard as he could, nearly catching to Vicki. He quickly shot a plunger at Vicki's back. He pulled her back, pushing her behind while he ended up taking her place on the road.

Vicki was immediately flung to the opposite side of the road. She sat up to finally see the rapidly approaching truck. They say that when you are about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes? But for Vicki, seeing the one she loved about to die made not the past but a lonely and graveyard included future took shape in her imagination.

"Larryboy!" she screamed.

The truck's horn blared loudly, hurting Vicki's ears. The tires screeched on the pavement. Vicki opened her eyes to see the hood of the truck stop just an inch away from Larryboy.

Larryboy opened his eyes as well, widely staring at the truck as he began to pant after holding his breathe.

Meanwhile, the black cat licked a paw as it watched the commotion in the middle of the road.

Larryboy and the anxious truck driver exchanged words, making sure the other was ok, before Larryboy ran up to Vicki as the truck slowly took off.

Vicki immediately crumpled into a hug, embracing Larryboy with the thought of almost losing him drilled in her mind.

"Vicki, are you ok?" Larryboy asked.

"Am I ok!?" Vicki chocked, "Are you ok? You almost- almost-"

Larryboy hushed, "I'm ok."

"I'm sorry," Vicki said, "I didn't mean any of that stuff before. I'm anxious," she looked up at his face, "I'm anxious. Are...are you really happy with me?"

"If throwing myself in front of a truck doesn't prove my love for you, I don't know what else will," Larryboy said, "I am happy with you. And I don't to be pulled apart from you, or lose you."

Vicki smiled as a couple tears escape from her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a mess lately- I'm going crazy over you."

Larryboy smiled back as the cat simply skipped its way across the highway. Unexpectedly, it leapt on to Larryboy's head.

Larryboy ran in a small circle as he tried to pry the hissing cat off his face, yelling about how he once thought the cat was cute or something.

When the cat finally leapt to the ground and ran back up the intersection, Vicki noticed that Larryboy re-adjusted his purple mask, covering green skin that was not showing before.

Larryboy caught Vicki staring at him. "What is it?"

Vicki quickly looked to the side, "Nothing- nothing important." But deep in the back of her mind, she asked, "But what is under his mask?..."

The two cucumbers walked away from the highway together as the sun set on that day. In fact, it was the last day in March, and tomorrow would be April.

As the two walked together, Larryboy absent-mindedly thought about his superhero anniversary next month...

* * *

**APRIL**

•• Always treasure those who are there for you. ••

* * *

**Another love story from me. Its weird how at first I never thought of myself writing love stories at all, and that I barely would include Vicki. But here ****we are.**

**First off, I guess I'll explain my long hiatus. It wasn't really an actual hiatus, as I was writing the entire time. But my computer broke down, and its weird because the exact same thing happened last year at the same ****time. -_-|| **

**I sometimes had to update stories using an iPad, but let me just say its much worse on a phone! Like, I don't know if there's an actual fanfiction app that lets me paste into the docs, but I have a Windows Phone. And what's even worse is that for some reason whenever you leave an app, it closes immediately. Why ****does technology hate me? Because of this, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, as I probably missed some or was unable to fix them. I hope to fix them later.**

I **began this oneshot back in March, and I kinda forgot about it focusing on school and other stuff. Maybe if I tried extremely hard enough I might have finished it in time for April, but its August now, so I failed. But hey, its been a year (what a year what yes) since I started writing Trust No One, so that calls for a celebration, right?**

**I hope this explains what happened to Vicki in Trust No One. I'd say that the truck incident made her become more compassionate again. But poor Larry. Oblivious to love. Somewhat.**

**A singing leek from Japan. Did anyone get that reference? I guess not here. But anyway, I got the idea for this story after listening to the song Demon Girlfriend XD. Also, the conversation Larry and Vicki had before the truck incident were song lyrics taken from the song Lost Time Memory. And the idea of the truck came from the song Heat Haze Days. Speaking of Heat Haze Days, I was thinking of writing for a fanfiction for it...but if you hated how I messed Vicki up here, well if you looked up Heat Haze Days you would flip a table.**

**Ignore my rambling****, its been awhile since I've uploaded. I mean, I almost forgot how to make a doc and all my saved docs died.**

**So if you liked this story, and you haven't read Trust No One, I suggest you read it next! This all took place right before the main story, and I left April kinda vague here in purpose. Also, if you like, check out my other stories as well. Reviews are nice!**

**If you made it all the way to this point, thanks for reading!**

**YES I FINALLY UPLOADED THIS GUYS I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN**


End file.
